Regrets
by Magick Tricks
Summary: A one shot of Chin Ho Kelly's decision to betray his friends for a promotion. Two months after McGarrett and Kono were sent to prison.


Hawaii Five-0 is owned by CBS. I don't own anything in this story.

**Title: Regrets**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: A one shot of Chin Ho Kelly's decision to betray his friends for a promotion. Two months after McGarrett and Kono were sent to prison.**

**Author's Note: I really hate cliffhangers in season finales. It means I have to wait several months to wait and see what happens to the cast. Of course some shows will end in a cliffhanger and then won't get renewed for another season. Leaving me and other fanhs of the series to wonder what was supposed to happen, and it go a lot of ways that will be written in fanfiction. But I know there will be a season 2 of Hawaii Five-0. It's been doing so good to not get the green light for a second season. This one shot may actually tie into a short series that I can write to explain how the Five-0 task force gets back together.**

Chin Ho walks out of the Honolulu Police Department, with his shift being over and done with for the day. Just yesterday he arrested his best friend and former boss on charges of two counts of capitol murder. The odds are stacked against Steve McGarrett, and Chin Ho is ordered to testify against him. He walks to the parking lot and is ambushed by someone he thought was his friend, Danny Williams. Danny delivers a right hook and is held back by several nearby officers, who handcuff Danny and about to take him inside to central booking. However Chin tells them to stop and let Danny go.

"You betrayed us Chin! You're going to let your best frienbd hang for two murders? You and I both know who really is responsible for this!"

"Sorry Danny, but I swore no loyalties to McGarrett or Five-0." Chin replied. "Now I want you to pack everything you have and leave Hawaii for good. If I ever see you on any island ever again. I'll have these boys here throw you in jail. Do you understand me?"

With that Danny is let go to pack and leave for Newark, while Chin gets into his car and drives home.

**Two Months Later...**

Chin goes into the locker room and changes for his shift. His Sergeant, Duke Lukela enters the locker room as well.

"Did I do the right thing two months ago?" Chin asked.

"You mean help in breaking up the Five-0 task force?" Duke replied with a question. "I think you did..."

"Then why am I having regrets now?"

"It'll pass ovetime... You did a good thing arresting McGarrett. He murdered the late governor in cold blood."

"Yes but he did make a point that Wo Fat was the one who did it."

"Just the lies of a condemned Lieutenant. You can't trust them."

"Yeah you're right..."

That didn't satisfy Chin's regrets... No it only made them worse... So after his shift he went over to Kamekona's shaved ice shop. He was going to seek out a second opinion. As Kame brought two bowls of chaved ice for the both of them.

"What's wrong brah." Kame asked as he sat down. "You look like you've done something horrible. Oh right you did do something horrible. Why did you come to me?"

"I came to you because I need a second opinion..." Chin replied. "I feel regret for everything that has happened two months ago. Now my best friend is facing the death penelty, the evidence entered for the prosecution's side showed that Steve was responsible for the deaths of Laura and the late governor, and my own cousin is in jail for stealing that money. When I know I was involved too. Plus to make matters worse, I banished Danny away from Hawaii for life. I just don't know what to do."

"First of all you didn't banish Danno for life. But you should really leave him alone so both of you can cool off. Second thing is that this Wo Fat guy clearly doctored the evidence. Third thing, Steve's laywer pleade guilty for McGarrett. However he has a death penelty hearing coming up within the week."

"I know but he should've just got life with no chabce for parole for the guilty plea." Chin takes a bite out of his rainbow colored shaved ice. "I don't know why he's still going to be getting sent to death row."

"See brah... This Wo Fat guy is trying to get rid of McGarrett. You have to do something to earn redemption."

"The evidence is already entered into court. How can I prove that Wo Fat set Kono and Steve up?"

As if by some miracle from God, Chin's cell phone rang, alerting him to a text. He looks and sees that it is a text from Jenna Kaye. Who was ordered to a permenant desk assignment in Langley for going to Hawaii and helping Steve with Wo Fat. The text said: "If you want help proving Steve's innocence... Please meet me at this location..."

Chin grabbed a napkin and wrote down the address of his meeting place. Then he got and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going brah?"

"To seek forgiveness and redemption." Chin said before walking out to his car.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
